Serpentine
by Aspect of Depravity
Summary: "It's because of your pride that deny your own desires," he stated firmly, slowly turning to face his indecisive companion, "And so I will teach you shame." - A new exorcist has arrived with some very intriguing abilities, and Kanda has taken notice. Yaoi


**WARNING: If the summary didn't say enough, I'll say it again: this is sort of something like almost-rape. And yes, it is rather long... almost 4,500 words leading up to the smuttiness, and about 4,000 of the smut. And it's yaoi - Man x Man.  
><strong>

**And I should warn you... my OC will remain something of an enigma. Why, you may ask? Because this is mainly set around Kanda, who rarely gives a damn about anyone else. However, with enough encouragement and good reviews I may be persuaded to write an entire story based on this. I already have a bigger plot floating around somewhere in my mind, but I haven't the motivation to type it out... yet... **

**But I'm sure you've grown tired of reading this little author's note. Enjoy the story~  
><strong>

* * *

><p>He stared with contempt at his sleeping companion - contempt, and<em> intrigue<em>... which breed more contempt. But no matter how much contempt there was burning in his gaze, the spark of intrigue was always burning brighter; he could hide it no longer, and as much as he wanted to he couldn't stop it either. He cursed himself as he found his eyes traveling back to his companion's lips, the soft pinkish flesh sealing away those sharp, powerful fangs, that long, serpentine tongue, and that amazingly flexible jaw that could open far wider than he had ever thought possible - though it wasn't until just recently that he started pondering about such possibilities.

And how tantalizing those possibilities were... Just how much could really fit into that mouth? How far can that tongue stretch? How much could he _swallow_..? He growled at the thoughts now crossing his mind, and shifted uncomfortably to conceal the growing bulge in his pants. To think that he would succumb to such feelings of lust - and for _another man_ for that matter? It was infuriating!

... at least he hadn't been the only one. Several of the men and women in the Order had given those lips that exact same stare, and how could they not? In battle he had no choice but to use his abilities; his mouth was his primary weapon after all, expanding his jaw and sinking his fangs into Akuma to inject them with deadly venom, and his tongue could sense the presence of the souls within Akuma to distinguish them from humans; and thanks to the same ability he could 'taste' the emotions of the people around him, which had proven to be increasingly annoying.

But even outside of battle he would flaunt his abilities, hissing and extending his fangs when angered, opening his mouth far too wide when laughing, and showing off the extreme flexibility of his spine every time he decided to stretch... and of course there was nothing he loved more than to sample everyone's emotions, flicking his tongue into the air and licking his lips, just as he was right n-

His eyes widened slightly as his companion's serpentine tongue lapped at the air in front of him, and slowly dragged over the lips that he had been staring at for the fifth time this past hour. He hurriedly dropped his eyes to the floor of the train, fully aware that his gaze had already been noticed but vainly hoping that it would go ignored. No comment was made, but the sound of popping bones and a sharp inhale called his eyes back to his companion. There was no way to describe him... Beautiful? Handsome? _Sinfully attractive_...

For the sixth time this hour he found his eyes wandering of their own will, visually molesting the natural waves of the light blond hair that framed the curves of his face, pausing to trace over the lips that were now spread far apart, revealing the dagger-like fangs and long, slender tongue, and finally traveling down along the form of his body that was twisting well beyond spine-breaking limits and pulling his clothes taut around the tone, slender muscle. Caused by Innocence or not, this much flexibility in a human being was sickening - and intriguing, or so he found as his thoughts began considering certain positional advantages when one can twist every part of their body 360 degrees... He could probably coil his entire body around him, tangling him in hot, writhing mess of lust and passion, his serpentine tongue teasing every inch of his flesh, soaking them both in saliva, sweat, and cu-

_"Why can't I stop thinking of this!"_ he thought to himself with a low growl, forcing his gaze away as his companion began to slink back into his seat. A heavy silence fell, but he could feel the other's eyes on him, watching. He tried his best to ignore it but it was no use; the intensity of his snake-like eyes was impossible to ignore. He raised his gaze and stared coldly into the crimson orbs of the other, noticing a distinct pulse in the dilation of his slitted pupils as their eyes locked - a pulse of... excitement?

"Torion," he remarked plainly, stating his name in place of an inquiry.

"Yu," Torion answered in a similar tone and pulled his lips into a smirk, sharp fangs glinting in the sunlight.

His eyes narrowed into a harsh glare, "I thought I told you not to call me that."

"Aye," Torion replied calmly, his foreign accent instantly revealing itself, "Just as I had told ya not t'call me Torion."

He gritted his teeth as he found the accent just as intriguing as the rest of him, and his prior claims of _'it's none of my business_' began to haunt him. Now he found himself wanting to know more - where he was from, how he became an exorcist, his interests, why he also disliked his first name, his sexual prefer- _"I refuse to wonder about that!"_ he yelled inwardly to himself,_ "What's it matter to me if he likes men or women..!"_ He shoved his nagging thoughts aside, turning his concern to the fact that Torion had probably been watching him - if not 'tasting' him - that whole time.

"... Nathair," he stated after a long pause through still-gritted teeth.

"Kanda," Torion Nathair replied with a grin, licking his lips again to sample the other's soul.

Kanda's eyes followed the moist muscle's movement, and he could feel his own tongue pressing against the back of his teeth, longing to do the same... or perhaps just longing for Torion's. "You're watching me," he replied in a low mumble, lips barely moving and teeth clenched to keep his tongue sealed.

"And for just how long were ya watchin' me, I wonder?" Nathair answered with a gentle chuckle, "... ya do know tha' I wasn't really asleep, right?"

Kanda swallowed hard as he recalled some mention of insomnia earlier that week, when Torion had insisted on keeping watch all night to allow him to rest after a fierce battle. "Then what were you-" Kanda started to ask, but silenced himself with a low growl as he realized that he was actually asking. _"It's not my business, I don't care, it doesn't concern me, I don't need to know,_" he reinforced his thoughts, trying to push the intrigue out of his mind once again.

"Sunbathing," Nathair answered simply, turning his gaze away from Kanda to face the sun once more.

For the _seventh_ time this hour Kanda's eyes were moving against his will, marveling at the golden glow lining Torion's profile as he seemed to absorb the light of the setting sun, the perfection of his delicate features being amplified by the shimmer of light in his shoulder-length blond hair, the subtle smile on his lips and the rise and fall of his chest as his breath came in shallow whispers, and the soothing sound of a content sigh as he- _"Great, now my ears are infatuated as well!"_ Kanda's thoughts roared as he angrily shoved away the desire to hear much more than a soft sigh, _"This is getting ridiculous!"_

"You're a pain in the ass!" Kanda sneered out loud, unintentionally.

Nathair laughed, and turned back to him with a subtle gentleness in his red eyes, "T'ain't my fault ya keep thinkin' of me in erotic ways, Kanda."

"The only thing I'm thinking about is how to make your death seem like an accident," he retorted with a threatening glare.

"I don't see what that has t'do with my mouth," Nathair responded with a faint smirk, "Or is that not what you've been starin' this past month?"

Kanda responded with a scoff and turned away; but despite the chill of his cold shoulder, his cheeks were warm with a hidden blush. It was bad enough that he even had these thoughts, but the fact that Torion knew_ exactly_ what they were made it even worse! And why couldn't he stop referring to him as Torion? Did he... like the name as well? _"Torion..."_ Kanda's thoughts repeated, then with a passing feeling of giddiness echoed, _"Tori."_ Wait... giddiness? His fist clenched angrily as he came to a daunting realization: he was acting like a damned** schoolgirl!** Kanda growled lowly and raised his hand to his face, trying in vain to wipe the red tint from his flushed cheeks.

"Ya don't have t'feel ashamed, Kanda," Nathair's voice stated calmly, calling Kanda's eyes back to him.

"There's no shame in wanting to kill a conniving pain in the ass like you," he replied harshly, desperately keeping to his obvious lie.

"No," Nathair responded with a smile, "But most men find it quite shameful t'desire another ma-"

Panic flashed over Kanda's face, and he interrupted him with an angered yell of, "Shut up!"

Nathair's response was a simple shrug, and he turned his attention back to the sun. But contrary to Kanda's hope that his silence would relieve him of this torrent of emotion, the awkward thoughts that followed made things continually worse... Torion had followed his yell as if it was a command - no complaints, no hurt feelings, complete nonchalance - and Kanda couldn't help but wonder why. Come to think of it, why was Torion so nonchalant about the whole **'I-want-to-shove-your-head-between-my-legs'** look that he had been giving him for the past few days..? Actually, nonchalance was hardly accurate - Torion seemed to accept it openly, and almost seemed willing. Was he interested..? Would he agree to-

_"What the hell is wrong with me? I just met the guy two months ago and already I want to..."_ Kanda's thoughts trailed off, now replaced by a single question: what did he want? Was he shallow enough to want nothing more than to use him? And if so, for how long? A single night? Every night? ... twice a night? He felt a shiver roll down his spine at the thought of bending Torion's flexible body over his bed, and his growing erection throbbed in anticipation as the scene continued on to Kanda slowly driving himself inside his warm body, calming Torion with a soft kiss on his shoulder and a whisper of "I lo-"

Kanda bit into his lower lip and brought his hand over his mouth as the words tried to escape him, his face tinted red from ear to ear. Not only was he thinking of saying those words, he almost did...

"Kanda."

He slowly turned back as his name was called, body tense in fear that Torion had heard him.

Nathair laughed softly at Kanda's reaction, and pointed towards the ceiling of the train, "I'm gonna head outside for a while."

"On the roof?" Kanda inquired in mild confusion.

"Aye, on the roof," Nathair replied plainly as he lowered the window.

Kanda cursed his own curiosity, but couldn't stop himself from asking, "Why..?"

"The sun," Nathair answered, turning back to Kanda with a fanged smile before slipping out the window and easily climbing onto the roof. He hummed contently as he lied down on the hot metal of the rooftop, arms folded behind his head as he faced the setting sun.

Kanda's eyes remained locked on the open window long after Torion had disappeared through it. His answer was simple, and direct, but it gave rise to even more questions. Why was he so obsessed with the sun? Why does Torion always seem to smile around him? And why the hell did he enjoy the sound of Torion's laughter..?

So many questions... When it came down to it, Kanda didn't know the first thing about him, and that was exactly how he wanted things to be in most cases. But Torion... In such a short time he had gained his full attention; and the more Kanda suppressed his interest the harder Torion was to ignore.

"Tch," Kanda scoffed as he turned away from the window, trying to rekindle the feeling of contempt that had been smothered by Torion's humility, "Hopefully he stays there 'til we make it back to the Order..."

"I can still hear ya, Kanda," Nathair responded.

Startled, Kanda turned back to the window to see Torion's hand dangling from the roof and waving at him. "What's your point?" he replied crudely.

"Well I'm certainly not going t'stay up here all night," Nathair answered with a chuckle and withdrew his hand from view, "But if ya really want t'be rid of me that badly, I don't mind findin' a different cabin."

Again Kanda was overcome by mild confusion; it was like nothing could upset him. Actually... it was like Torion would do anything that he asked of him - a thought that bothered him, **and turned him on**. "Do what you want," Kanda responded firmly, unsure whether he wanted Torion to leave and possibly give his mind time to recollect itself, or stay and drive him insane enough to act on his feelings of lust.

"What I want..?" Nathair echoed, his body chilling in the wind as the sun sank behind the horizon. He flipped over backwards, coiling his body to slide through the window feet-first and landing gracefully into Kanda's view. "You are... too kind, Kanda," Nathair whispered solemnly, soft red eyes peering into the other's. Without saying another word he stepped out, shutting the door behind him and leaving Kanda to stare, dumbfounded.

Torion thought he was... kind? No, he couldn't have heard that right. Even when Torion had saved his life he had yelled at him, and everything else that came out of his mouth was equally cruel and uncalled for. And why did Torion seem sad when calling Kanda 'kind' of all times? Harsh words and fierce glares he returned with laughter and smiles, but he gets upset over kindness?

_"What kindness..?"_ Kanda found himself wondering, and replayed everything he had said in his mind. Countless shut up's, various insults, several accusations of Torion being a pain in the ass, an hour-long rant on all of his mistakes in battle, and an additional thirty minutes dedicated entirely to the fact that Torion had chosen to save Kanda instead of the Innocence they were sent to collect, and- ... come to think of it that little rant was where most of the shut up's came from, since Torion had tried to interrupt repeatedly. But back to the point, there wasn't a single kind remark made! Why would Torion say such a thing and then just leave?

Kanda growled under his breath and leaned against the interior wall of the train. Even without him sitting there Torion was all he could think of; but the raging lust had been replaced with... concern? No, it definitely wasn't concern - if it was concern Kanda would have tried going after him by now. Guilt? _"Tch... as if I'd be compelled to apologize for seeming kind?"_ Kanda thought to himself, dismissing guilt as a possibility. He yawned and resituated his body to a more comfortable position, arms loosely folded over his chest. "I guess I'm just... intrigued," he decided in a quiet whisper, this time without the following burn of contempt.

Intrigued didn't mean much - it just meant that he was interested... in a man... a very attractive and erotic young man who seemed to catch everyone's attention due to the sexual appeal of his unique abilities. And apparently, out of the mass of people who shared similar intrigue, Torion had chosen to acknowledge Kanda's interest. And that's all that it was: interest. He didn't particularly care for Torion, nor did he treat him differently than every other Exorcist - he just wanted to know a little more about him... and to drag him to bed.

Finally, after convincing himself that he wasn't developing actual 'feelings' for Torion Nathair, Kanda closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Kanda," Nathair called out as he approached the door a couple of hours later, "It's our stop."<p>

No response...

After a moment's thought Nathair stepped through the doorway, and smiled as he found the forenamed Exorcist curled up in the corner of the room. "Kanda," he repeated gently, wary about having to wake him. Kanda nuzzled his head against the wall and groaned softly in his sleep - or was that moan..? Either way, it seemed that he did not want to wake up. Nathair stepped closer, and lightly placed his hand on his shoulder with a firm whisper of, "Yu."

"Tori..." Kanda replied in a low, husky tone, "Not yet... mmph... just a little more..."

Nathair paused, staring at Kanda curiously with a single thought, _"Did he just call me Tori..?"_ He shook the thought away, turning his attention to a more important matter. "If I let ya sleep any longer the train'll leave and we'll have missed our stop," he replied, hoping that his words would get through.

"Train..?" Kanda mumbled back.

"Aye, the train," Nathair answered, just as the train's horn blared.

Kanda's eyes shot open and he jolted upright, panting as his senses gradually returned to him. "It was a dream..." he assured himself in a low whisper, the images still fresh in his mind.

"And quite the good dream, judgin' by the drool," Nathair added with a chuckle, calling Kanda's attention to him. He smiled as their eyes locked, and raised his hand from Kanda's shoulder to his chin.

Kanda felt a chill fall down his spine as he stared into the deep crimson eyes; but it wasn't the eyes that caused the shiver, nor was it the gentle smile on his face as their skin touched. Torion's hand was cold as ice...

"Oh, sorry," Nathair apologized sheepishly as he wiped the trail of saliva away with his thumb, "I tend t'forget how far my body temperature drops."

"Why are you touching me," Kanda said through clenched teeth, his response more of a warning than a question.

Nathair lowered his hand, smile unwavering, and answered, "I want to."

Kanda responded with a scoff and quickly rose to his feet, rushing past him without so much as a glance. He couldn't do it... he couldn't stand looking at that tender expression, he couldn't accept that gentle gesture, and he certainly couldn't take those simple words - he liked it way too much. It followed almost exactly like his dream, Torion raising his hand to his face with that fanged smile, crimson eyes soft and compassionate, and the modest whisper of 'I want to.' It was all the same - except for the icy cold feel of his skin. In his dream Torion's flesh was warm as Kanda slipped his clothes off, soft skin shivering with every gentle touch as Kanda caressed every inch of his body, the sharp gasp from Torion's lips as he finally-

_"Get ahold of yourself, Kanda!"_ his inner voice yelled, infuriated that he was reliving his wayward dream. He stopped to collect himself, and found that he had already reached the entrance to the station in his stupor. Had he been running that whole time? His body was certainly hot, and he was panting a little... but that could have easily been from his lecherous thoughts instead. Kanda breathed deeply and looked around, expecting to see a very confused Torion hovering somewhere around him but finding no one - whether he was running or not, he had left his companion in the dust.

After considering his options Kanda sighed and leaned against the wall, figuring that Torion could easily track him down by 'tasting' his soul. "Mmm, that tongue," Kanda whispered under his breath as his thoughts returned to his dream; he could practically hear Torion's surprised mewl as he resumed the salacious vision... his fingers tangling in Torion's gorgeous blond hair as he forced his head between his legs, the tentative touch of Torion's lips around his shaft as he enclosed his mouth around the head of his engorged member, and the soft licks as his serpentine tongue as he teased the sensitive flesh, sucking harder and harder until he finally-

A light footstep caught his attention, and his eyes opened to see, "Torion!"

"Yu," Nathair responded deliberately, but pressed past the issue of his first name by placing his hand on Kanda's forehead, earning a fierce glare from his fellow exorcist. "Ya look pale," Nathair explained, "And it's hard t'tell if you're actually feverish or if you're just hot-headed."

"I'm fine!" Kanda insisted, pushing Torion's hand away, "Let's just go..."

Without another word Kanda walked off, leaving a rather concerned Torion to follow after. They marched on in silence, but still Kanda could not quell his thoughts. In a few hours' time they would make it back to the Order. Kanda would report to Kamui that their mission had failed, and then he would no longer have to deal with Torion! ... right?

_"Wrong,"_ Kanda's thoughts warned him. Being out of sight did absolutely nothing to keep Torion from his thoughts; if anything it made things worse! And later he would be alone in his room with those thoughts, or dreams... There would be nothing to stop him from mastur- _"I am NOT resorting to that!"_ Kanda growled inwardly in disgust. But then, what would he do? Torion's room wasn't at all far from his own; he could always _take_ what he wanted from Torion. _"Wait, no... he doesn't sleep," _Kanda reminded himself, and then, overcome with a wave of self-loathing, yelled audibly, "Oh, great! Now I want to rape him!" Kanda froze as his words echoed back to him; there wasn't a doubt in his mind that Torion hadn't heard him. Very slowly he turned, expecting to see shock, fear, or even rage in his companion's face.

"Is something wrong, Kanda..?" Nathair asked as their eyes locked, his tone holding it's usual nonchalance.

Kanda stared at him for a moment, seeking any affirmation that Torion had heard him but finding nothing. Had he imagined the echo?

"Kanda?" Nathair's voice came again with growing concern.

"'m fine," Kanda mumbled in response and wearily turned back around to resume their silent march.

Nathair's lips spread into a deviant smirk as Kanda turned away, satisfied that he had gotten so far under his skin. It had been a very strange road coming to this point, of course, and at first Nathair himself was unsure about his growing attraction to such an arrogant tight-ass, but he certainly wasn't going to complain that it had happened. If only that arrogance wasn't standing in the way... From the beginning he had denied his own desires and now it seemed his pride was actively fighting against it. But that pride would soon be weakened, one way or another... For now though, he would wait.

* * *

><p>The rest of their venture continued in desolate silence. No more outbursts, no conversation, just... silence. It was almost midnight when they had reached the Black Order's HQ, and long past time for everyone to call it a night. Still Kanda was bent on making sure, and had walked on through the empty halls to the main office only to find that it was, indeed, locked.<p>

"Dammit!" Kanda yelled, fighting off the urge to kick the locked door.

Chuckling, Nathair set his hand on the angry exorcist's shoulder, "We can always report in tomorrow, ya know."

"It seems we have no other choice..." Kanda replied with a sigh, then turned his attention to Torion's hand; the instant Torion had touched him his anger was quelled. But the realization of that fact rekindled it, his teeth baring down as he growled, "Why are you touching me again?"

"Because I knew it would calm you, if only for a moment," Nathair answered slyly, and trailed his hand up the side of Kanda's neck to his jaw, "And because I know you secretly enjoy it."

Kanda froze as Torion gently caressed his face, and this time, not from the cold chill of Torion's skin. He _did_ enjoy it, far too much. There was no point in denying it - even without using his Innocence Kanda's reaction made it obvious - but he wasn't going to admit it either.

Nathair smirked as he withdrew his hand, his fingertips just barely brushing against Kanda's lips.

Kanda's glare returned the moment that contact was lost, but his eyes were filled more with longing and confusion than rage. "Tori..." he whispered under his breath, his voice betraying him by carrying that longing.

"Yu," Nathair replied calmly.

Kanda refused to allow himself to say more, and answered with an abrupt "Nothing," before walking back down the hallway.

Nathair waited for Kanda to step past him, and followed behind in his usual nonchalant manner.

Their next destination was obvious, and it was there that he would have to make his choice: to go to bed alone, or to act on his desires and try joining the other...

Kanda didn't stop until he had made it to the door of his bedroom, the light touch of Torion's hand still teasing his lips. Here, they would part, leaving a strange tension between them that would continue to haunt his thoughts and his dreams... His fist clenched around the door handle, his indecision hounding his thoughts in a torrent of yearning and excuses. Yes, he wanted Torion - but he couldn't just let go of his solitary 'fuck the world' attitude. But he wanted it! To touch and be touched, to experience the raw pleasure, to know that intimate bond - but dammit he just couldn't accept it! To need someone else was weakness! It was-! Kanda's thoughts silenced as Torion continued walking down the circular hallway towards his own room. Why was he just standing there?

Nathair halted in his tracks, his final decision made. "It's because of your pride that deny your own desires," he stated firmly, slowly turning to face his indecisive companion, "And so I will teach you shame."

Before Kanda could so much as blink Torion's arms were coiled around him, his face nuzzling the length of Kanda's neck and breathing in his scent as he tugged lightly on his clothes. "T-tori," Kanda stuttered, his body shivering as Torion's cold breath rushed past the newly exposed skin, "What are you.."

"This may sting," Nathair hissed back, his jaw stretching as his second set of fangs extended.

Kanda's eyes widened in panic as Torion's fangs sank into his right shoulder, but before he could even think to draw his blade his arm was paralyzed; for the first time in years, Kanda felt fear.

Nathair withdrew his fangs from Kanda's flesh, kissing the fresh punctures apologetically as his body slowly fell limp in his arms. Gently, Nathair swept Kanda off his feet and carried him through the door to his own bedroom, closing the door behind them.

Kanda's long-silenced rage was instantly rekindled as Torion carefully laid him down on the bed and straddled over him, and through willpower alone he narrowed his eyes to a sinister glare. To be taken- no, _stolen_ in his own bed was humiliating!

His glare went completely ignored as Nathair started to undress him, expertly unfastening the buttons and belt on his jacket to expose his bare chest. Nathair couldn't help but smile as his fingertips trailed down Kanda's chest, and it wouldn't be long before Kanda started to enjoy himself as well. He stopped when he reached the top of Kanda's pants, and finally glanced up to face him. "You truly are an attractive man, Kanda," Nathair complimented, smirking as Kanda's face was tinted in a light red, "I can't wait t'see how you taste."

Kanda's blush deepened as Torion's hands separated, weightlessly gliding over his skin to the curves of his hips. _"How I... taste?"_ his thoughts echoed, realizing that Torion was planning to give him exactly what he had wanted. But like this? Helpless and unable to move? This was far from how he wanted things!

Nathair leaned in closer and skimmed his tongue over Kanda's skin, licking from the base of his stomach to the tattoo on his chest and sending a chill through Kanda's body. He rose again with a subtle smirk, placing a single soft kiss on Kanda's lips before lifting off of him and turning his attention to the final obstruction before removing the other's pants - his shoes. Even this Nathair enjoyed, and he took his time unlacing the straps. Effortlessly the shoes were removed and the socks soon followed, but Nathair was nowhere near done. He raised his gaze to Kanda's once more, content to find the other man still infuriated, and slipped his hands beneath the fabric of his pants to lightly caress the tone muscle of his calves.

His glare was lost as his eyes widened slightly, unable to move or squirm away from the intense tingling sensation and shocked to find that he was ticklish in the first place. It wasn't fair... None of this was fair! Kanda would rather be chained than paralyzed - at least then he could _try_ to move! He watched, still angry, as Torion withdrew his hands and eagerly licked his lips.

_"His anger will burn out soon,"_ Nathair thought with an idle chuckle as his serpentine tongue returned to the confines of his mouth. He gracefully crawled forward, resting his body parallel to Kanda's and briefly capturing his lips once more. But alas, tonight's lesson was not in passion, and Nathair reluctantly pulled away almost as soon as their lips met. So long as Kanda's pride stood in the way he would never accept his feelings for Nathair, and so he had no choice but to break that pride. Nathair smirked as he pulled away, his face hovering just an inch over Kanda's as he whispered, "I wonder how long you will last."

Kanda could only watch as Torion fell back, his icy hands dexterously undoing the bindings on Kanda's pants. His body shivered involuntarily as Torion's fingertips settled between his waist and his clothes, and in seconds he could feel his last vestiges of cover leaving him. Torion moved with an excessive slowness, exposing his flesh inch by inch until Kanda's hardening manhood was revealed. **Hardenin****g****..?** Kanda was overcome by a feeling of disgust and self-loathing as he gazed at his own body, struggling to accept that he could actually be _enjoying_ this.

In one swift motion Nathair fully removed Kanda's clothing, and settled himself between his newly exposed legs. Curious, his serpentine tongue revealed itself again and instantly identified the taste of Kanda's shame; he locked eyes with Kanda, able to see it in his eyes as his rage fell prey to a new sense of despair - everything was going according to plan. Nathair rested his cold hands on Kanda's hips, absorbing the warmth of his flesh. _"And so it begins..."_

Kanda moaned in both pleasure and surprise as Torion's tongue coiled around his growing erection, the tepid feel of cold saliva filling him with a unique sensation. The lewd sound came again as Torion pulled the slick muscle back, maintaining a firm grip to stroke the hard shaft until the end of his tongue reached the sensitive tip. Kanda's muscles tensed as Torion lapped at him, slipping his tongue between the foreskin and teasing the hidden base of the head. The pleasure was more intense than he could have ever imagined and his body was quickly enthralled, but his mind was torn. He was helpless, unable to move or struggle or even speak to cuss him out; he couldn't even stop himself from making these lecherous sounds of pleasure. Never before had he felt so vulnerable, and yet - as much as Kanda despised himself for it - he was loving every passing minute of it, moaning with every prolonged stroke.

Finally, Nathair recalled his serpentine tongue, and raised his head to stare into Kanda's glassy eyes. "I never thought you t'be the vocal type, Kanda," he taunted with a smirk, "You're enjoying this, aren't ya?"

Kanda forced his eyes to narrow, and he could feel his fingers twitching as they were commanded to strike at Torion.

Nathair chuckled and raised his hand to Kanda's, lightly tracing over his trembling fingers with his icy-cold ones. "And t'think," he continued as he gently clasped Kanda's hand and raised it to his own face, "I've barely gotten started." Nathair pressed his lips to Kanda's hand before laying it back at his side, smiling as the tangy taste of bewilderment reached his tongue. But the first sign of movement meant that Kanda was already fighting off the venom - Nathair would have to hurry, if he was to finish the lesson in time...

Kanda cried out as Torion went down on him again, this time taking Kanda's full length into his mouth. The inside was coated in lukewarm saliva, moist flesh actively moving against his firm arousal with every bob of Torion's head. The pleasure overwhelmed his senses, his thoughts fading away in a blissful fog. _"No!"_ his inner voice growled, his sense of pride refusing to allow this. He couldn't just lay there and submit to this, he had to fight!

The burning taste of Kanda's determination was instantly picked up by Nathair's Innocence, but this rebellion was all part of the plan. Nathair responded to his emotional outburst by coiling his tongue around Kanda's erect member once more, stroking and pulling the hard flesh in time with his movements. But even as Kanda responded with an outcry of moans Nathair was unsatisfied. He lowered his jaw, expanding his mouth to an inhuman width and enveloping every inch of Kanda's groin. His tongue stretched further, maintaining it's coil around Kanda's erection and loosely cradling around his scrotum to fondle his balls. All aspects of his body moved together in flawless unison, the back of his throat accepting the head of Kanda's length as small spurts of cum seeped out, and his tongue firmly pumping his hard shaft while teasing his soft sac with its tip.

Kanda's vocalizations intensified as his senses were overtaken by pleasure, his lower region now coated in Torion's cool saliva as well as fluids of his own making. The feeling was far better than he had imagined, and Torion's skill and ingenuity in using his Innocence-given attributes was incredible. He could no longer deny wanting it, the pure unadulterated ecstasy slowly overtaking his pride.

Nathair reveled in Kanda's reactions, enjoying every pleasured moan and muscular spasm as his body instinctively fought against the debilitating venom. Next time would be so much better... but for now, the lesson was incomplete. Acceptance was instilled, but Kanda hadn't learned shame just yet. His tongue slithered lower, stretching while maintaining the pulsing coil around Kanda's shaft.

Ecstasy faded and Kanda's senses abruptly returned as the tip of Torion's tongue ventured over his tight pucker, and for the first time in weeks his mind and body were in solid agreement: NO. Panic stole over him, but the paralyzing venom was still circulating through his veins to stop him from struggling, his muscles barely twitching as he ordered them to move. All he could do was clench his eyes shut as Torion's tongue pressed into him, whimpering softly as the cool, flexible muscle chilled him from inside.

Nathair took full advantage of Kanda's immobility, and shifted his arms beneath the distraught exorcist's bare legs to reposition him. Nathair lifted his legs over his shoulders and forced Kanda's hips to raise higher, curling him back to further expose his penetrated opening. His serpentine tongue gradually moved deeper as it continued to pump his shaft, gently pressing forward each time he bobbed down on the head of Kanda's cock.

No matter how hard he tried Kanda could do nothing to keep himself quiet, and continued to sound with soft sighs as his body was violated. But it wasn't until Torion's tongue hit his prostate that he started to feel shame... "A-ahh, Tori!" Kanda moaned lewdly as the unfamiliar pleasure surged through his body, muscles briefly contracting and releasing as Torion lapped at the sensitive gland again and again, "Don't - mmh! - don't stop!" Kanda was torn between thrill and **disgust** as he found himself crying out for more, spouting incoherent words and phrases between gasping pants and wanton groans as the pleasure enveloped him.

It was apparent that Kanda was close, but even Nathair was amazed as he started begging him for more. Nathair gave into his every desire without a moment's hesitation, pushing in harder, pumping him faster, and refusing to stop until he quickly brought him to orgasm.

Kanda's body quivered as he came, his voice sounding in a final gruff moan and his heart pounding in his ears as the intoxicating fluids spilled into Torion's mouth. For a few seconds his senses were gratifyingly numb, his mind too flooded by pleasure to register anything more. But slowly his senses returned, followed only by a feeling of utter despair.

Nathair smirked at the bitter taste on his tongue - bitter only from the taste of Kanda's soul. He slowly pulled his tongue from the other exorcist's entrance, cleaning the mess of cum and spit from Kanda's exhausted body before finally pulling away from him. He matched eyes with Kanda once more, instantly able to read to mortification and satisfaction in his face. Without a word Nathair lowered Kanda's hips and moved over him again, laying his fully-clothed body parallel Kanda's, naked despite the open exorcist jacket that still hung loosely around his arms. His second set of fangs extended once more, and he carefully plunged them into the previous bite marks in Kanda's neck, using his Innocence to call the poison back to him. But to his surprise, Kanda did not move.

He could only glare into Torion's unreadable face as he pulled away and sat down beside him, his ability to move restored but his body unsure of what to do. "I hate you..." Kanda seethed with a menacing sneer, but his eyes and his 'taste' gave off a totally different message.

Nathair ran his tongue over his lips to sample his emotions, and raised his hand to Kanda's face to gently move the loose ends of his hair. "If that's the case, then I s'ppose I'll just leave."

Kanda's eyes tracked his every move as Torion rose from the bed, his thoughts racing. Was he really just going to leave after that? Just walk away? And what was with Torion, anyway? Kanda was entirely at his mercy and yet, that was all Torion wanted? And he had been incredibly gentle considering that he was forcing himself on him... He didn't even bother taking off his own clothes or trying to- Kanda shuddered as a list of options filled his thoughts, from anal sex to dressing him in women's clothing to things he only knew about from regrettably listening to one of Lavi's stories...

Nathair smirked as he reached the door, amused at the taste of Kanda's confusion, but as his hand clasped around the doorknob he was halted by a desperate cry.

"Torion!"

Nathair's smirk didn't waver as he turned back to face Kanda, and he responded with a simple reply of, "Yu."

Kanda only stared in silence, his eyes revealing an undesired need. He wanted Torion to stay, to go further or just to be together, anything to keep him from being alone - but his final shred of pride refused to let him speak... Torion boredly shrugged his shoulders and turned back to the door, his hand once again reaching for the knob. Kanda's lips quivered, longing to cry out and stop him. The door clicked at Torion turned the handle, and as the sound reached his ears Kanda gave in to his desperation. In an instant he was behind Torion, arms reaching towards him.

Nathair smiled as he found himself pinned against the closed door, and gave no resistance as Kanda roughly turned him around. His crimson eyes were gentle as they peered into Kanda's fierce glare, submissively awaiting his next move.

There were two things that he could do now... kill him, or kiss him. Kanda chose the latter, and pressed his body against Torion's while forcibly grabbing his cheek and capturing his lips. His face was just as cold as the rest of his body but his soft skin made if feel like cool silk, and soon, Kanda was wanting more.

Nathair kissed him back gently, his serpentine tongue sliding out from his open mouth to tease Kanda's lips. Hesitantly Kanda parted his lips, and allowed his tongue to brush against the other's. Nathair smirked and lapped at his tongue, sensuously rubbing against the warm, moist muscle.

Kanda moaned softly and drove his tongue out further, pushing past Torion's and venturing into his chilled mouth._ "More,"_ Kanda's thoughts demanded, his hand already pulling down the zipper to Torion's jacket while his tongue actively explored the other's mouth. His body shivered as he opened the exorcist's jacket and pressed against his naked chest, the cold feel of Torion's skin oddly refreshing against his. _"More!"_

Nathair remained passive as Kanda tore the jacket from his shoulders, his warm tongue still passionately probing the cold confines of his mouth. He raised his hand to Kanda's face, gently touching his cheek as he coiled his snake-like tongue around the other.

But for Kanda, this still wasn't enough. He broke away from Torion, taking a firm grip on his wrist and practically throwing him back onto the bed. In a matter of seconds Kanda was tearing off Torion's clothes, fervently stripping away the layers of clothing until he was lying naked before him. But suddenly, he stopped. Somewhere between the frenzy of kissing and disrobing Kanda had forgotten one thing: he had absolutely no experience in this field of expertise...

Nathair smirked as the tang of uncertainty assailed his tongue, and he sat up to lightly take Kanda's hand. "It seems you're at a loss, Kanda," he said in his usual nonchalant tone as he guided Kanda onto the bed.

"Shut up."

Nathair laughed at Kanda's response and pulled him onto the bed, swiftly moving to straddle over him before he could think to respond.

Pinned to his own bed once again, Kanda felt a twinge of fear. "T-tori, I-" he started to protest, but was silenced as Torion softly planted his lips against his mouth.

Nathair smiled tenderly as he pulled away. "I'm not gonna take you until ya want me to, Yu," he said calmly, and pressed his lips to Kanda's once more to seal his promise. "Now relax," Nathair commanded as he backed away from him.

Kanda relaxed as commanded, and watched Torion intently as he made his next move. He shifted, lowering his head between Kanda's legs once more, and coiled his tongue around his softened manhood. Instantly the flesh sprung to life, hardening as Torion expertly worked him back to full arousal. But just as Kanda was melting away to the contact Torion stopped, leaving behind a layer of cool saliva.

Nathair locked eyes with Kanda as he pulled away, inwardly laughing at the disgruntled look on his face_. _"Trust me, Yu," he smirked as he positioned himself over Kanda's erection, "you'll enjoy this much more than another blowjob."

Kanda moaned luridly as Torion lowered onto his cock, the tight walls of cold flesh encompassing his length in pulsing chasm of raw pleasure. His eyes clenched shut and his back arched as Torion's cool body fully sheathed him, and Kanda's hands instinctively raised to the other's hips, allowing him to feel the shifting of bones as Torion raised up and lowered onto him once more. "Tori..." he whispered the name breathlessly, fingers gripping into his skin as pleasure surged through him.

Nathair stifled a moan as he brought himself down on Kanda again, converting the sound to a low exhalation. The heat of Kanda's body was in stark contrast to the chill of his own, greatly amplifying the intensity of pleasure as his body was filled. He rose again, watching every movement of Kanda's body and smirking to himself as each quiet moan passed through the other exorcist's lips. Kanda- ... no. _Yu_ was an attractive man indeed, and nothing he had ever experienced before could match up to this. Nathair brought himself down again, harder, and was thrilled to see the look on Yu's face as he cried out in pleasure, his hips bucking upwards and his nails digging into Nathair's flesh.

Kanda was completely lost to the moment, reacting on pure instinct as his mind gave in to pleasure once again. But this time he chose not to fight it - he reveled in the feeling as Torion's pace increased, sending wave after wave of pleasure through his enthralled body. "Faster," he moaned, begging for more as he thrusted deeper into Torion's body as he came down again.

Nathair could not deny Yu's request, despite knowing that giving in to his pleas would only spur things closer to the end. He rested his hands on Yu's sides, lightly clinging to him for support as he doubled his pace. Yu cried out in pure bliss as Nathair brought his whole weight down on him, swiftly rising again to repeat the action. Over and over again Nathair brought their bodies together, Yu's length filling his body with intense warmth and pleasure and his enraptured cries echoing in Nathair's ears - such beautiful sounds he made.

"T-torion..!" Kanda panted, his every breath ravaged by blissful lamentations as Torion rode him, "I'm about- mmph! Don't stop!"

Nathair, of course, wouldn't even dream of stopping, so enthralled by Yu's voice alone that he could never deny his euphoric pleas. He pressed on, working every muscle of his body to bring Yu to orgasm.

Kanda came with a pleasured outcry of the other's name, thrusting into Torion and expelling every last drop of seed into his cool body. His breathing was ragged as Torion leaned down and kissed him lightly on the forehead, prompting Kanda to finally open his eyes. He withdrew his hands from Torion's hips, noticing several bleeding scratch marks from where his nails had torn at his skin just moments ago. "Tori, I-"

Again Nathair silenced Yu with a brief kiss on the lips, and smiled as he pulled off of him and lied down at his side. "Do you still hate me, Kanda?" Nathair asked while brushing away the loose strands of Yu's hair.

The question was sudden, and for a moment Kanda was unsure of how to respond - actually, there was a lot he was unsure of. "No, but..." Kanda replied, stopping as he realized the oddity of his rising question and the abnormal hoarseness in his voice.

"But what..?" Nathair responded, his nonchalant demeanor already returned.

Kanda sat up and warily locked eyes with Torion, "What did this... _mean?"_

Nathair instantly broke eye-contact, now wondering about the answer himself. In his life before the Black Order, sex was... well, it had never really been his choice... but this time it was, and it was incredible! But, what did it mean to him..? He knew nothing of love, and he was just now beginning to understand friendship; but he certainly hadn't been compelled by lust, so... "I really don't know," Nathair answered and turned back to face Yu, "So I'll let you decide. We can be lovers, or friends with benefits, or if you'd prefer we could stop it now and never ever speak of this again. But no matter what you decide, Kanda, I want you t'know... that I do care about you."

"Tori..." Kanda said aloud in a faint whisper, a light blush on his face appearing from Torion's final comment.

Nathair smiled and lightly stroked Yu's cheek, "It's a lot t'think about, I know, so the real question is... is if you want me t'stay, or if you'd rather I go back t'my own room for the night."

Without hesitation Kanda finally slipped out of his exorcist's jacket and lied back down beside Torion, throwing the jacket loosely over them as he wrapped his arms around the other and pulled his naked body against his own. "Leave, and I'll kill you."

* * *

><p><strong>Afternote: <strong>**Mmm, sexy Kanda. ****It took me well over a month just to write this - not surprising considering the detail - and in that time I all but fell in love with my thoughts on a deeper backstory for Torion Nathair. So if I do make a series off of this it will be a dark, lecherous, juicy tale that will justify how Nathair came to be such a deviant sexgod, one good enough to send even Kanda into a lustful delima. And, of course, I'll end up re-writing this scene. And adding many, many more such encounters with Kanda, and ever single one will last just a little bit longer - just like Kanda. (sex joke)**


End file.
